2017 FFA Cup
| venue = | dates = | number_of_teams = 735 | defending = | champions = | runnerup = | total_matches = 20 | total_goals = 75 | top_goal_scorer = Bobô (4 goals) | prev_season = 2016 | next_season = ''2018'' }} The 2017 FFA Cup is the fourth season of the FFA Cup, the main national soccer knockout cup competition in Australia. 32 teams began competing in the competition proper (from the Round of 32), including the 10 A-League teams and 21 Football Federation Australia (FFA) member federation teams determined through individual state qualifying rounds, as well as the reigning National Premier Leagues Champion (Sydney United 58 from NSW). Round and dates Prize fund The prize fund is unchanged from the 2016 event. In addition, a further $2,500 was donated from sponsor NAB to Member Federation clubs for each goal scored by them against an A-League opposition. Clubs to receive donations are Blacktown City ($7,500) and Heidelberg United ($2,500). Preliminary rounds FFA member federations teams will compete in various state-based preliminary rounds to win one of 21 places in the competition proper (Round of 32). All Australian clubs are eligible to enter the qualifying process through their respective FFA member federation, however only one team per club is permitted entry in the competition. All nine FFA member federations are expected to take part in the tournament. The preliminary rounds will operate within a consistent national structure whereby club entry into the competition is staggered in each state/territory, ultimately leading to round 7 with the winning clubs from that round gaining direct entry into the round of 32. The first matches of the preliminary rounds began in February 2017, and the final matches of the preliminary rounds in June 2017. Teams A total of 32 teams will participate in the 2017 FFA Cup competition proper, ten of which will come from the A-League, one being the 2016 National Premier Leagues Champion (Sydney United 58), and the remaining 21 teams from FFA member federations, as determined by the qualifying rounds. A-League clubs represent the highest level in the Australian league system, where as member federation clubs come from Level 2 and below. The current season tier of member federation clubs is shown in parentheses. Round of 32 The Round of 32 draw took place on 29 June 2017, with match information confirmed on 3 July. The lowest ranked sides that qualified for this round were Bankstown Berries, Hills Brumbies, Peninsula Power and Western Knights. They were the only level 3 teams left in the competition. All times listed below are at AEST |goals2 = |stadium = Lakeside Stadium, Melbourne |attendance = 2,622 |referee = Alex King }} Kelshaw Robertson |goals2 = Frangie Jablonski Sweet Lekoski Green |stadium = Lily's Football Centre, Sydney |attendance = 879 |referee = Ben Abraham }} Moustakas |goals2 = Dawber |stadium = Jensen Park, Sydney |attendance = 556 |referee = Lachlan Keevers }} |goals2 = |stadium = Percy Doyle Reserve, Perth |attendance = 928 |referee = Adam Fielding }} |goals2 = |stadium = Olympic Village, Melbourne |attendance = 2,811 |referee = Adam Kersey }} Fornaroli |stadium = Dolphin Oval, Brisbane |attendance = 4,017 |referee = Lara Lee }} D'Apuzzo Sekiya |stadium = KGV Park, Hobart |attendance = 1,252 |referee = Shaun Evans }} |goals2 = |stadium = Campbelltown Stadium, Sydney |attendance = 3,189 |referee = Chris Kavanagh }} Speranza |goals2 = Appiah |stadium = Lily's Football Centre, Sydney |attendance = 1,667 |referee = Adrian Arndt }} Strogusz Mikula Smith |goals2 = Fajkovic Bradbury |stadium = Wolter Park, Brisbane |attendance = 1,197 |referee = Chris Beath }} |goals2 = Burns |stadium = Mallawa Drive Sporting Complex, Gold Coast |attendance = 1,033 |referee = Casey Reibelt }} Carney Simon Buijs Ninković |stadium = Darwin Football Stadium, Darwin |attendance = 2,680 |referee = Daniel Elder }} |goals2 = Holmes |penalties1 = Ofli Prasad Kaya |penaltyscore = 1–4 |penalties2 = Litfin Thurtell Dover Honos |stadium = ABD Stadium, Melbourne |attendance = 659 |referee = Stephen Lucas }} |goals2 = Austin Troisi Berisha Milligan |stadium = Perry Park, Brisbane |attendance = 3,184 |referee = Chris Beath }} Sim Shin Payne Nikas Vranic |goals2 = Carroll Beverley |stadium = Sydney United Sports Centre, Sydney |attendance = 1,252 |referee = Katie Patterson }} |goals2 = |stadium = Marden Sports Complex, Adelaide |attendance = 2,551 |referee = Kris Griffiths-Jones }} Round of 16 The Round of 16 draw took place on 9 August 2017, immediately following Matchday 4 of the Round of 32, with match information confirmed on 11 August 2017. The lowest ranked side that qualified for this round is Bankstown Berries. They are the only level 3 team left in the competition. All times listed below are at AEST |goals2 = Ellis |penalties1 = Stavroulakis Trifiro Vranic Payne Fragogiannis |penaltyscore = 3–4 |penalties2 = Athiu Ellis Byles Wilkins |stadium = Sydney United Sports Centre, Sydney |attendance = 2,513 |referee = Kurt Ams }} Blackwood Konstandopoulos |goals2 = |stadium = Marden Sports Complex, Adelaide |attendance = 3,342 |referee = Jonathan Barreiro }} |stadium = Wolter Park, Brisbane |attendance = 1,032 |referee = Lara Lee }} Epifano Lujic |goals2 = Witschge |stadium = Lakeside Stadium, Melbourne |attendance = 939 |referee = Lachlan Keevers }} Quarter-finals Four of the eight slots for the quarter-finals have been filled; * Heidelberg United (2) * Adelaide United (1) * Gold Coast City (2) * South Melbourne (2) Top goalscorers Broadcasting rights The live television rights for the competition were held by the subscription network Fox Sports. In addition to live updates and crosses at concurrent matches, they were scheduled to broadcast the following 11 games live: External links * Official website 2017 FFA Cup Category:2017 in Australian soccer